This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, it relates to electrical connectors having non-decoupling mechanisms.
Electrical connectors used in high vibration situations, such as in aircraft, have been plagued with a problem of decoupling, or coming apart, during use. This is particularly a problem in cylindrical type connectors, which utilize coupling nuts to maintain the connection between the plug and the receptacle. Several non-decoupling mechanisms, which are attached to portions of the coupling nut, and either the plug or receptacle have been provided as attempts to overcome their problems.
Several of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,614 and 4,030,798, both assigned to Akzona, Inc., assignee of the present invention. Each of these two patented devices use ratchet teeth on the side of the coupling nut adapted to engage spring fingers which are affixed to the outer cylindrical body of either the plug or the receptacle.
Another non-decoupling system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,039, also assigned to Akzona, Inc. The connector shown in this patent is normally made from plastic and utilizes a series of spaced apart ratchets about the outer periphery surface of either the plug or the receptacle. The coupling nut has plastic spring members integral therewith about its inner periphery surface to engage these ratchets on the body of the connector. This design is similar to the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,990, wherein a straight spring member is connected to the coupling nut inner periphery surface. A dimple extends from the bottom of the spring and is adapted to engage ratchet teeth of different steepnesses to provide the non-decoupling function. However, this device has been found to have many drawbacks, particularly when it is needed to vary the coupling and decoupling torque of the connector. Furthermore, this connector is difficult to manufacture and positive contact between the ratchet valleys and the dimple is often difficult to maintain.
Another non-decoupling mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,700, which is also assigned to Akzona, Inc. This patent shows a connector having ratchet teeth on the inner surface of the coupling nut, and a spring member connected to the body of the connector, with a protruding portion adapted to contact the ratchet teech. Other electrical connectors which have non-decoupling mechanisms are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,260 and 3,517,371.
In areas outside the electrical connector art, there are nut locks, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 718,336; 957,504 and 1,001,871, all having non-decoupling mechanism which utilizes ratchets on a nut with a washer having a spring mechanism to ride over the ratchets.
Even with all of the above cited prior art, there remains a need for a easy to manufacture and assemble, and highly reliable non-decoupling mechanism for electrical connectors.